


Improvement

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Body Modification, Surgery Obsession, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvement

“Karl, I don’t want to do this anymore. It’s wrong. Maybe you should see a doctor. It was fun at first, but now you’re bleeding…” 

“Don’t be so squeamish,” he reached up and ran his bloodied fingertips along her pale arm. Streaks of his blood stained her skin, “Fingerprints are flaws in the human body. They allow us to be noticed. To be found. You agreed to do this with me. Do you not love me anymore, Eliana?”

The young girl bit her lower lip and nodded lightly, “Of course I do, Karl. I always have. You know that. I wrote to you everyday while you were away singing.”

He reached up further and touched her slightly plumped cheek. It was red from the cold outside. He moved his fingers to her lips, staining the soft flesh with the blood, “I know you did. I loved every one of those letters. Your parents would disown you for the things you wrote to me.”

Eliana started shaking a little bit and looking around nervously. Her fingers clutched a blood knife, “I know. You asked me to write about those things, Karl.”

“But you are the one who gave life to the words. Now do it,” he ordered and she jumped a little.

The young girl touched the blade of the knife to her fingertip, but she shook her head, “I can’t do it, Karl. Why do we have to do this? I don’t understand.”

“Because, I found someone to take care of us, but we must leave our lives here behind. You want to stay with me, yes?”

She nodded, “Yes. Yes I do, Karl.”

“Give me your hand. I’ll help you.”

She did as he requested and held her hand out to him. She did love him. She loved him more than anything else in the world. She endured his liking for her to whip him with a tree branch by the river every day. She endured his need to read her writing about people being brutally murdered and beaten. She even endured it when he stated that he wanted to remove his eyelids because he felt that they were an imperfect part of the human form. 

All of these things had only been mild at first, but that was because he had other things to occupy his time with. He had his singing and performing. But now that his angelic voice had deepened, no one wanted his voice anymore. No one except for her. She wanted him and all his flaws. Deep down, she believed he needed help, but at the same time, she knew she wouldn’t love him if he were anyone but himself. 

Everyday was something different. Everyday there was more blood and more scars. Improvements, he called them. Karl cared not for aesthetic perfection. No, Karl yearned for medical perfection. Enhancing the human body. It had been his obsession since childhood. To become a perfect human. A body devoid of imperfections and flaws.

Karl admitted that what he found so beautiful about her was that she had such potential to be such perfection. He didn’t care about what she looked like so long as she was willing to be like him. Deep down, she knew that was wrong, but she loved him for it all the same. 

That was why she was giving her hand to his and allowed him to reach up and set a stick in her mouth, “Bite down if it hurts. Do not scream,” they were far away from the town, but screams always carried on the wind, “Are you ready?” he asked. She felt hot tear already stinging her eyes and he hadn’t even started yet. Despite that, she nodded and he brought the knife down to her fingertips.

Eliana would accept his improvements to both of them. If they were both truly perfect humans, then they would be together forever.

“Mein gott…”


End file.
